Lucifer (The Great Return)
Lucifer is an angel created by God as well as the second Archangel and, so, the younger brother of Michael as well as the older brother of Uriel, Menadel, Raphael, Samael and Gabriel . Biography Lucifer is created by God shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, God created him, like all the Archangels, because Destruction and Time encouraged him to create beings of light . He was raised by Michael and God, he also spent time with Destruction who learn him some tricks Lucifer will learn to Gabriel after . Lucifer fight Erebus during the Primordial War, God creates a Mark to trap Erebus and gives it to Lucifer . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as a good choice . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, the Mark decuplated the pride of Lucifer, he was the first to not bow before them quickly followed by Samyaza and the fallen Archangels . Destruction gives the throne to Lucifer and learns him how to corrupt humans, he twisted Absalom into the prototype for demonkind also callled Deity of Hell, after, he took seven humans in the Garden of Eden he twisted them into the first demons, in order, : Lilith, Bael, Sin, Alastair, Barbatos, Morrax and Zalgo . He found the only seven Seraphims who followed him, he turned them, at their consent, into the seven Demons who became the Embodiments of the Seven Deadly Sins : Bahamut (Pride), Beelzebub (Gluttony), Belphegor (Sloth), Leviethon (Envy), Asmodeus (Lust), Amon (Wrath) and Mammon (Greed) . He later founded four of the Grigoris who helped him, unable to fix their wings, he twisted them, at their consents, into four demons : the Princes of Hell . He also makes the first contract with Cain : he makes Abel go in Heaven if Cain killed him, he, at this point, isn't aware of the friendship between Abel and Eve and of the turning of Abel into the Alpha Dragon . He was trapped in the Cage by God after creating the Greater Demons (Arch-Emperor, Emperors of Hell, Kings of Hell, Princes of Hell, Knights of Hell) . Personnality Lucifer is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is extremely proud and arrogant, even before Erebus' Corruption, he is quick to anger, especially when a discussion is about his father, he hates God . He is also extremely protective of his brothers especially Uriel, Samael and Samyaza, he was also very close of Michael but that relation irreparably decreased when Lucifer rebelled . He considers Samyaza as his best friend . He don't very like Eve but don't hate her either . Unlike most entities corrupted by Erebus, his feelings for Erebus haven't really changed, he just feel more pity about him . Uncorrupted When Erebus is freed, Lucifer retake his old personnality while still memories of his life post-corruption, he became more loving with the other Archangels, he is very caring of all his siblings and love God like a father, however, he still don't like humanity . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Lucifer can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Lucifer is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Lucifer can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Lucifer don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Lucifer is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Lucifer is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Lucifer can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Lucifer is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Lucifer can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Lucifer . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Lucifer . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt Lucifer . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Lucifer can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Pride : Lucifer is the proudest of the Archangels and can be manipuled by using his fierty . Equipment * Archangel Blade : Lucifer has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Bringer : The Archangel Sword of Lucifer . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:The Great Return Category:Fallen Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Males